Schlond Poofa
Note: This article refers to all of the Schlond Poofas seen in the show rather than any specific Schlond Poofa due to its various inclusions in episodes - it is unlikely that the Schlond Poofa shown in Licenced to Drive is the same one as the one seen in Reunion Show or A Smidge of Midge . The Schlond Poofa is a recurring 'character' and acts as a "Where's Waldo?"-esque gag in a number of episodes. It first appeared as a repeated throwaway gag in Licensed to Drive, however after the webseries gained popularity outside its target audience the Schlond Poofa was inserted into newer episodes as a shoutout to older fans. History The Schlond Poofa was introduced in Licensed to Drive and acted as a repeated gag throughout the episode. Following the show's sudden boon in popularity on social media sites, it inexplicably became an extremely popular meme to older fans of the web series. The peak of its popularity on Tumblr resulted in what has come to be known as "The Night of the Schlond Poofas" on Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse 's blog. Over 100 messages were submitted (mostly anonymously), the majority of them including a popular piece of pop culture, for example a book title or a song lyric, with one word changed to "Schlond Poofa". Examples include "And in that moment, I swear we were Schlond Poofa" and "My Schlond Poofa brings all the Kens to the yard". Prior to season 2 commencing, fans began to speculate whether or not the Schlond Poofa would return given its popularity. It has been added into 5 episodes since then. Staff working on the show, including storyboarders and animators, have reacted positively to its status. In August of 2012, Mattel officially filed to trademark the term "Schlond Poofa". Among its listed goods and services include toys, clothing, printed matter and housewares, although it has yet to appear in any way shape or form outside of the show. The official Barbie tumblr made a post following Oh How Campy, Too, referencing the fact that there was a hidden Schlond Poofa in the episode. Appearances in Episodes In Licensed to Drive, the Schlond Poofa is introduced by Ken as he attempts to assemble Barbie's Dream Car. It appears again later in the episode when it falls off the car while Barbie is learning to drive. Ken picks it up and is forced to chase the car down the street after Nikki and Teresa ask Barbie to drive them to the beach. It appears once more at the very end of the episode after Ken crashes the car off-screen. The Schlond Poofa reappears in Reunion Show after the Paris backdrop falls over, the first time it was deliberately added to a scene following its sudden boom in popularity. It later appears as a pattern on Ken's bedspread in Closet Clothes Out. Its first appearance in season 3 was in A Smidge of Midge, when it appears in Barbie's revolving kitchen counter. Midge frowns at it while Barbie just raises her eyebrows. It was one of the items Stacie threw from her camping bag while looking for the schnoggin wrench in Oh How Campy, Too, however it was only on screen for a few frames. It isn't visible in later scenes showing the other tools. There were two references to the Schlond Poofa in Let's Make a Doll - Raquelle desperately blurts out the words "Schlond Poofa" to try to score a point but fails. The question she was asked is never revealed however given her other answers were "Me" and "Raquelle", some fans speculate that the question may have been "Who is the love of Ken's life?" It later appears as an image in the Barbie-pedia at the end of the episode. While the Schlond Poofa was absent for the majority of season 4, it was featured in its most prominent role to date in Primp My Ride. Barbie is looking for the perfect gift to give to Ken for their anniversary and decides to give his car a makeover after seeing something in a magazine that Chelsea proclaims Ken will love. She is later seen opening a case that is implied to hold the same item she saw in the magazine. It is later revealed that the item was, in fact, a one-of-a-kind, limited edition golden Schlond Poofa. Ken is ecstatic about his gift until he attempts to drive the car and the Schlond Poofa falls off.